Walt Disney Animation Studios
Walt Disney Animation Studios, headquartered at the Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, California,7 is an American animation studio that creates animated feature films, short films, and television specials for The Walt Disney Company. Founded on October 16, 1923,1 it is a division of The Walt Disney Studios. The studio has produced 54 feature films, from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in 1937 to Moana in 2016.8 Originally founded as Disney Brothers Cartoon Studio in 1923 and incorporated as Walt Disney Productions in 1929, the studio was exclusively dedicated to producing short films until it expanded into feature production in 1934. In 1983, Walt Disney Productions named its live-action film studio Walt Disney Pictures. During a corporate restructuring in 1986, Walt Disney Productions was renamed The Walt Disney Company and the animation division, renamed Walt Disney Feature Animation, became a subsidiary of its film division, The Walt Disney Studios. In 2006, Walt Disney Feature Animation took on its current name, Walt Disney Animation Studios after Pixar Animation Studios was acquired by Disney in the same year. For much of its existence, the studio was recognized as the premier American animation studio;9 it developed many of the techniques, concepts, and principles that became standard practices of traditional animation.10 The studio also pioneered the art of storyboarding, which is now a standard technique used in both animated and live-action filmmaking.11 The studio's catalog of animated features is among Disney's most notable assets, with the stars of its animated shorts – Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pluto – becoming recognizable figures in popular culture and mascots for The Walt Disney Company as a whole. Walt Disney Animation Studios, today managed by Edwin Catmull and John Lasseter (who also manage Pixar), continues to produce feature films using both hand-drawn animation and computer-generated imagery (CGI). Its 55th and 56th features, Zootopia and Moana, are currently in production; the former is scheduled for release on March 4, 2016, and the latter is scheduled for release on November 23, 2016. Feature films 1938-1953 * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1938) * Gulliver's Travels (1939) * Pinocchio (1940) * Fantasia (1941) * Dumbo (1941) * Mr. Bug Goes to Town (1942) * Bambi (1942) * Saludos Amigos (1943) * The Three Caballeros (1945) * Saludos Amigos & The Three Caballeros (1946) * Make Mine Music (1946) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) * Melody Time (1948) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) * Cinderella (1950) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Peter Pan (1953) 1955-1959 * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) 1961-1964 * One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) * Donald Duck & Daffy Duck (1963) * The Sword in the Stone (1964) 1967-1979 * The Jungle Book (1968) * The Aristocats (1971) * Robin Hood (1974) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * The Rescuers (1977) * Watership Down (1978) 1981-1983 * Charlotte's Web (1981) * The Fox and the Hound (1982) * Winnie The Pooh The Movie (1983) * Mickey's Christmas (1984) 1985 2006 1985–1990 * Barney: Snow (1985) * The Black Cauldron (1986) * The Great Mouse Detective (1987) * An American Tail (1987) * Oliver and Company (1989) * The Land Before Time (1989) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (1990) 1990–2000 * The Little Mermaid (1990) * The Rescuers Down Under (1991) * Beauty and the Beast (1992) * Aladdin (1993) * The Lion King (1994) * The Swan Princess (1995) * Pocahontas (1995) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Hercules (1997) * Anastasia (1998) * Mulan (1998) * Tarzan (1999) * Fantasia 2000 (2000) 2000–2006 * Dinosaur (2000) * The Emperor's New Groove (2001) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) * Treasure Planet (2002) * Llon 2003 * Brother Bear (2004) * Home on the Range (2004) * Thomas The Movie 2005 * Chicken Little (2006) 2007–2011 * Meet the Robinsons (2007) * Bolt (2009) * The Princess and the Frog (2010) * Tangled (2010) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) (2012–present) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * Frozen (2014) * Big Hero 6 (2015) * Zootopia (2016) * Moana (2016) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) * Frozen 2 (2019) Short Films 1940s * Springtime 1941 * The Blue Danube 1941 * The Ugly Duckling 1942 * Swimmin' Hole 1942 * Donald's Tire Trouble 1943 * Don Donald 1945 1950s * The Perfect Dream 1950 1960s * ''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' 1966 * ''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' 1968 1970s * [[Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!|''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!]] 1974 1980s * ''Mickey's Trailer 1981 * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore 1983 * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1984) * The Prince and the Pauper (1991) * ''Super Rhino'' (2009) * ''Paperman'' (2012) * [[Get a Horse!|''Get a Horse!]] (2013) * [[Feast|''Feast]] (2014) * ''Frozen Fever'' (2015) * ''Inner Workings'' (2016) * ''Olaf's Holiday Adventure'' (2017) Associated Productions * Song of the South (1946) * Mary Poppins (1964) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1989) Category:Animation studios Category:Film studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:1923